Of Course
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: "Weep not for the memories.."


i will remember you   
will you remember me   
don't let your life pass you by   
weep not for the memories  
++++++++++++++++++  
She sat stoically in the chair beside him  
  
Machines,with blinking lights, ear piercing alarms  
  
"Dr Corday..." one of the doctors would start to tell her  
things. Things she didn't want to know. Things she knew  
already  
  
"He's putting up quite a fight" another would say, talking  
to her like he wasn't even there  
  
She nodded along with their words, throwing in an "of course"  
whenever Elizabeth felt necessary  
  
"Of course I know what will happen if the clotting medication  
backfires"  
  
She said outloud  
  
"Of course I know he may never wake up"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
remember the good times that we had   
i let them slip away from us when things got bad   
how clearly i first saw you smilin' in the sun   
wanna feel your warmth upon me i wanna be the one   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
For days now, she sat stoically in the hard back chair, her face  
void of emotion  
  
Machines blinking lights and ear-piercing alarms that made  
her jump out of her skin everytime they went off  
  
"The tumor..." a man in a crisp white lab coat pointed at  
an x-ray  
  
"Of course" Elizabeth muttered,"Of course"  
  
"Side effects of the medication.." that doctor was dressed too   
casually.  
  
"Of course" her hands visuably shook in her lap,"Of course"  
  
"We have a fine social worker on call if you need someone to  
talk to" the casually dressed doctor explained.  
  
  
Elizabeth turned and faced the door, emotionless  
++++++++++++++++++++  
i will remember you   
will you remember me   
don't let your life pass you by   
weep not for the memories   
+++++++++++++++++++++  
Their faces blurred together  
  
For weeks she sat stoically in the hard back chair, her  
face void of emotion  
  
"Maybe you'd like to start making funeral arrangements" one   
of the voices said gently  
  
"Of course" Elizabeth nodded,"Of course"  
  
"He's a fighter" a voice patted her shoulder,"You're lucky.He's  
hanging on long enough for you to get a chance to say..."  
  
"Of course" Elizabeth nodded,"Of course"  
  
Someone said something to her about organ donation  
  
"Of course" she said quietly  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
i'm so tired but i can't sleep   
standin' on the edge of something much too deep   
it's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word   
we are screaming inside but we can't be heard  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"YOU LET THEM DO WHAT!!!!!!" Rachel screamed, tears  
racing down her cheeks  
  
Elizabeth sat stoically in the hard back chair, her   
face void of emotion  
  
"Miss Greene? You can come in and see him now" a flustered  
nurse startled by Rachel's outburst pulled her out of the  
room  
  
  
"Of course I know he can still hear me"  
  
"Of course I know he's brain dead"  
  
"Of course I know this is for the best"  
  
Elizabeth pulled her chair near the window, and sat  
quietly, watching the sunset.  
  
"Of course I know I'll be fine"  
  
She took a deep breath, listening to one of the  
housekeeper's behind her, changing the bed sheets  
  
"Of course I'm scared"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
but i will remember you   
will you remember me   
don't let your life pass you by   
weep not for the memories   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
*beep*  
You've reached 555-1245. Sorry I can't come to the phone...  
*beep*  
  
"Luka, this is Dr.Weaver. Elizabeth Corday just called to tell  
me that Dr.Greene has passed on....  
  
*beep*  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
i'm so afraid to love you but more afraid to loose   
clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose   
once there was a darkness deep and endless night   
you gave me everything you had oh you gave me light  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Hello?"  
  
"Carter?It's Kerry"  
  
"Ohh, hey Kerry"  
  
"Dr.Corday called me,Carter. She called to tell me.."  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Me? Yeah, I just...how's she doing?"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
*beep*  
You've reached 555-6789  
*beep*  
  
"Abby, it's me. Kerry just left a message..about Mark.  
You're probably not home yet,...call me when you get in"  
  
*beep*  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
and i will remember you   
will you remember me   
don't let your life pass you by   
weep not for the memories   
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
..."One sec, Carter" Cleo clasped her hand over  
the phone,"PETER!"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi...um, did Weaver call you?"  
  
"Why would kerry call me, Carter?"  
  
"Mark died.Peter?"  
  
"Yeah..I'm here. How's Elizabeth doing?"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
*beep*  
  
"Luka? Your message was right after Weaver's. It's going  
to be strange without him. Are you going to the memorial.."  
  
*beep*  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
and i will remember you   
will you remember me   
don't let your life pass you by   
weep not for the memories   
weep not for the memories  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"what a surprise"  
  
"I know..listen Susan.."  
  
"What do you want, kerry?"  
  
"Elizabeth Corday called me"  
  
"I know, Rachel phoned me from the hospital"  
  
"Just wanted to let you know, Susan"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"John?"  
  
"Deb..Deb, it's Dr.Greene. Deb?"  
  
"Yeah,I'm here.Wow"  
  
"He died"  
  
"I heard you John"  
  
"Deb?"  
  
"I don't know what to say"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
*beep*  
"You've reached the Ross/Hathaway household. If you wish to leave  
a message for Carol, press 1. If you wish to leave a message for Doug..  
*beep*  
  
"Hello Doug, Carol.It's Elizabeth..."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
*a few years later*  
  
"Dear Donor Family-  
I am so sorry about your loss. I understand that the person who  
gave me my life back was a great great man. Thank you..... 


End file.
